


The Hot Springs

by RoseGoldDragon



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldDragon/pseuds/RoseGoldDragon
Summary: After a long, hard day of digging for shards of the moon in the Shattered Desert, you decide to take a relaxing soak in the local hot springs.There, you find something unexpected.
Relationships: Reader/Torvald
Kudos: 9





	The Hot Springs

You're fucking melting.

As you sit in the shade of one of the tents in a pathetic attempt to cool off, a little piece of you regrets coming along on this excavation mission. You and the Magistrate's forces had been out here for hours, the merciless desert sun beating down on your back as you dug, and dug, and dug for pieces of the moon of all things.

You lean farther back in your chair, throwing your head back and groaning. While you couldn't deny the prospect of finding a piece of the moon to be fascinating, you really could care less for the Magistrate's goals in finding them. 

Really, there was only one reason you actually cared to be here.

“Over here!” His voice shouts, and you spring to your feet, sprinting back out into the sun. You see your reason, currently on his knees in the scorching sand, the rest of the excavation team quickly gathering around him. You push past them, wanting to see not just his discovery, but Torvald himself. You're worried about him, he hadn't taken a break since you'd first arrived. 

You kneel beside him, and offer him your water flask, “Here.”

He looks up at you, face flushed and sweaty beneath the brim of his hat, “Thank you dear,” He says grinning at you, and though you can see his body is fatigued, his eyes show giddy excitement. As he gratefully chugs the water, you pray to the Pyre that he won't suffer a heatstroke (though considering the Pyre's stance on the Magistrate, perhaps you should simply pray to the Abyss instead.)

“By the Gods, we've found it!” You're snapped out of your thoughts by the excited exclamations of the team around you, and you realize you've been so transfixed on Torvald and his safety, that you haven't even looked in front of you yet.

There's a massive hole in the sand inches away from where you and the elf kneel, a blue, gleaming shard of stone still partially covered in sand inside. 

For a moment, silence takes the group, attention captured by a piece of the moon itself, a holy relic, briefly lost to the sands, now to be used for mortal men's whims.

“Nobody touch it.” Torvald breaks the silence, “We don't know what power it holds.”

“U-um,” Someone from the crowd raises their hand and speaks timidly, “If we can't touch it, how are we going to...y'know... use it?”

Torvald stands up, dusting off his knees, “We must report back to commander Corvus,” He says, and you can hear just a twinge of annoyance in his voice. You know he doesn't like this military involvement in his work.

“Good work everyone!” He smiles brightly to the group, “Let's pack up and return to town.”  
~

The evening sun was only slightly milder than earlier as you and the team stride back into town.

As much as you hated the heat, Bazaar was truly a lovely place to stay. You supposed that was one of the benefits of being aligned with the Magistrate. And being assistant to one of their highest ranking scholars. You were always guaranteed the best of accommodations.

You all dismount your horses as you arrive at the luxury hotel you'd been set up with. Tired and weary after a long, excruciating day, you and Torvald part ways with the group, wishing them all a good evening and heading back to your rooms.

As scholar and assistant, you had gotten adjoining rooms, a door separating your slightly smaller half from his larger one. Of course being the sweetheart he is, he'd insisted the you take the larger room, that he'd be fine, really. But you, being the stubborn, young girl with a hopeless crush on her superior, of course insisted right back that, no, he would not be fine, he needed the massive king sized bed and all the extra room space that came with it. 

And really, he did, considering all the books, papers and research notes strewn about, along with some excavation gear. 

He apologizes for the mess as you sigh and shut the grand doors that match the equally grand room behind you.

“Good GODS, that was a day,” you whine, “Are you doing alright?”

He smiles at both your petulance and your obvious concern for his well-being. “I'm quite wonderful, actually,” He replies, sitting down at his desk, “We found a shard of the moon today...” He looks almost wistful now, “Magnificent, absolutely magnificent!”

“Yeah...” You agree, cheeks tinged pink, “That's pretty amazing.” You could never place exactly what it was about this man that always managed to melt your heart. His eyes gleam, so wholeheartedly happy about what he does, about what he's found. You've tried to deny how you feel about him but you just... can't. You can't when he's so smart, yet so kindhearted. When he beams at you, pleased with your work. When his soul, a soul with an infinite love of knowledge, of discovery, shines so brightly, like right now.

He sighs, “I just wish I didn't have to turn it over to those who won't appreciate it...” His ears, always expressive, tilt downwards, showing his displeasure.

You lay your hand on his shoulder, “I know,” You say, trying very hard not to admire how cute he is when he pouts, “At least we got to see it.”

“Yes... I suppose that's something.” He smiles a bit sadly at you, and you're both quiet for a moment. And in that moment you feel as if you both understand each other. The past few months had been... a little scary. A war was rising in the Realm, and the effects of this could be seen and felt everywhere. Even here, in this luxurious room, sitting in silence, you can feel the shadow of the Magistrate's intentions looming over you, the consequences of finding a moon shard yet to be seen, but already felt in your core. 

It's just a matter of time before all hell breaks lose.

And you're both scared. Both of you can feel it.

It's when Torvald blinks and looks away that you realize you'd been staring into each other's eyes. He clears his throat and you desperately try to push down the little bit of hope for more bubbling within you.

“I-I'm um... just gonna go relax for a while, okay?” You say, removing your hand from his shoulder and hoping he can't hear the nervousness in your voice.

“Of course, it's been a very long day. Go get some rest.” He says softly, and you swear you can see a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, though you convince yourself it's just your weary, wanting brain playing tricks on you. 

With not another word, you leave his room and enter yours from the shared door, shutting it behind you and letting out a breath you were holding. You throw yourself on your bed, resisting the urge to groan as loud as you could.

Sweet Pyre above, this man is going to be the death of you.

~

You spent the next hour laying limp-limbed on your bed, alternating between eating the snacks you'd brought with you and dozing off. You open your eyes and look out your window, it's dusk now, harsh sun yielding itself to a gentle moon. You consider the past few days, your time spent in the town, and you think of how you'll most likely be leaving tomorrow. You had seen quite a few of the sights, you'd seen the desert, the grand temples dedicated to the moon goddess (whom you're sure definitely appreciates you handing over a fraction of her namesake to her opposition,) you'd gotten to see the famous marketplace, where Bazaar got it's name, and of course you'd stayed in it's 5 star hotel.

You then realize there was one thing you hadn't gotten to do.

There was a hot spring located in the hotel. You grin to yourself, Gods, that would be wonderful right now. You're sore all over from everything you've done over the past few days, and you're certain your very bones themselves ache. You don't really even feel like standing, but you don't want to go to bed all sweaty and sandy, and you can imagine how well it would help you sleep.

So, you stand up slowly, hissing at your aching muscles, and slip a pair of sandals on. You reach your door before you glance back at you and Torvald's shared door, considering something very...ballsy.

You know he had to be aching even more than you were.

You bite your lip and hesitate, before reluctantly and sadly deciding that you didn't want to risk ruining your relationship by being inappropriate, especially not now. You couldn't imagine the awkward silence on the horse ride back home if he turned you down. The stares from the others wondering what was wrong... you shudder.

Well, off to soak alone you supposed.

Your room was located on the second floor, so the walk down the stairs was unpleasant. Thankfully, the hot springs were right off of the lobby, so it wasn't too far of a walk.

You can feel the cool night air waft through the building, and it's grown progressively louder outside the later it's gotten. As worshipers of the moon goddess, the people of Bazaar were nocturnal, the day only just beginning for many. Which is why you're surprised there's not anybody at the hot springs. Then again, this was part of a high priced hotel that you greatly suspect is used mostly by members of the Magistrate and it's affiliates. Maybe the common folk weren't really allowed here.

The hot springs are really just a cave that the hotel was built onto. Though it's a beautiful cave if you've ever seen one. The walls sparkle with minerals and gems, holes in the ceiling casting rays of moonlight down onto the crystal clear waters. Clouds of steam roll around, giving everything an ethereal look. 

An overwhelming sense of peace overtakes you in this place, and you already feel more relaxed.

You did bring a bath robe, and planned to only strip down to your underwear to soak, but since there's nobody around... 

You grin to yourself, feeling like a naughty child, doing something they definitely weren't supposed to as you strip down completely, setting your bathrobe and bundle of clothes on the rocky shore. You dip your toes in timidly, testing the temperature, finding it perfectly warm and soothing.

You step in, submerging yourself in warmth, knots in your muscles melting away as you wade.

You stand in the water for a few moments, closing your eyes, relaxing, before you wonder how big this cave actually is. It's mostly open, but there's a few twists and turns here and there that awaken the inner explorer in you. The water is not too deep, so you can kind of walk-swim around, admiring how sparkly everything is.

As you round a corner, led by the sound of a waterfall, however, you're left admiring something else.

Or rather, someone else.

You can barely contain anything you feel when it's Torvald you see standing beneath the waterfall.

The first thought that takes you, even before shock, is that he's gorgeous. His eyes are closed, expression one of pure bliss as water cascades down his body, his broad chest, his fairly toned arms resting at his sides, his delightfully chubby stomach, and everything is covered in a smattering of silver hair.

The next thought is just how big he is. Broad chest and shoulders, large arms to hold you with, thicker through the middle, and as your eyes keep wandering down...

Well. The water is very clear.

You feel your face heat up, and you know it's not the water or the steam. He's not hard, yet you can tell he's quite... proportionate to the rest of him.

The next thought is that this is too good to be true. This simply has to be a dream, you fell asleep back in your room, and you'll wake up to the blinding desert sun shining through your window any moment now.

As he steps just slightly forward out of the waterfall and opens his eyes, your final thought about the situation occurs.

Oh no.

This is bad!

His eyes immediately widen, and curl into yourself as much as you can, before jumbled apologies are tumbling out of you, most of which you can't understand, much less he.

“I-I-I'm-I'm uh-” You stutter absolutely hopelessly, too flustered to form a proper sentence, “I'm SO sorry!” You wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out again, he'd think you're some sort of creep, he'll report you to the Magistrate's authorities, he'll never speak to or even look at you again, he'll-

You're turning to run, and failing miserably at it, trying to sort of power walk through the water, but Torvald's gentle voice stops you in your slow moving tracks. 

“Wait, wait-” 

You turn around, little tears welling up in your eyes, and Torvald strides towards you “Oh darling no, no no, it's alright, don't cry now...” 

“I- I just came here to relax, I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it was an accident, I-” 

“You haven't dearest.” 

You look up, blinking your tears away, to see him leaning over you, “What?”

“You haven't made me uncomfortable. It's okay.” His voice is soft, like he's talking to a frightened kitten.

“Oh.” is all you can say, feeling a bit lightheaded now that he's so close.

“I must ask,” He begins, staring at you intently, “How long were you standing there?”

“I-I-” You stutter again, and you swear you can see his lips tilt upwards in a small smirk.

“Hm?” He insists, cocking a thick eyebrow, and the way he's staring at you is making you think you were right before, that this really, actually is a dream.

You look down at the water, twiddling a piece of wet hair between your fingertips. You hear a rumble of a chuckle in his throat.

“I see. Let me ask you a question, Y/N.”

“Mhm?” You reply, feeling too bashful to look at him, eyes tracing the ripples in the water.

“You came here to unwind after a long day, didn't you?”

You nod.

“I did too! Great minds think alike, don't they dear?”

You peek up at him through your lashes, and he's grinning at you, gap in his teeth and all, and you feel a smile creep on your face as well.

“Now, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable,” He counters your own sentiments, “but we could do some unwinding together.”

You feel like you're going to die on the spot. Surely he didn't mean... could he?

“Only if you'd like darling. Though, if I might say, the way you were looking at me makes me think you would indeed like that.”

You whine softly.

“Hm? What was that? Speak up dear, these old ears aren't what they used to be.”

Gods, you never thought he'd be such a tease.

“Y-yes,” You say, mustering up as much courage as possible, though your chin is still tucked firmly down, “Yes, I would very much like that.” 

He then takes your chin between his thumb and forefinger, gently lifting your face, and when you meet his eyes, you can't help but let out a little whine. His eyes bore into you, and you can only describe the emotion behind them as... hungry. He's looking at you hungrily, and it's making you melt before he's even touched you.

His eyes flick to your lips, “May I?”

You have to restrain yourself from throwing yourself at him, instead whimpering a soft little “Yes.”

He descends upon you, lips meeting in a strange mix of gentleness and rough passion, as his arms wrap around your waist, making you gasp into his mouth. You press your body against his, reveling in the warmth of his skin on yours, the way he positively devours you, his tongue slipping into your mouth.

You both stand there, desperately kissing each other for what feels like forever (and honestly, you could do it forever,) before he pulls away only just. You look up at him, and it's a sight you've only dreamed of, his face is flushed deeply, lips swollen and colored a pretty pink beneath the white of his moustache, eyes glazed over and hooded, brown irises gazing at you with lust and love.

“Come with me, dear,” He says, taking you by the hand and guiding you under the waterfall. The water cascades over you, soothing your tired form until you emerge on the other side, finding yourselves in a small cove.   
“How... how'd you find this?” You ask, admiring the small gems the line the walls, glimmering in the moonlight.

“You might be surprised at what you find, if you're willing to explore a bit,” He smiles, leading you up onto the shore, your toes curling into the soft sand.

You smirk, “Like how I found you?”

He laughs softly, “I suppose so, dearest.”

The both of you stand in a beam of moonlight, cast down from a hole in the ceiling, and it allows you to fully admire his form. He must not miss the way your eyes generously sweep over him, as his blush deepens, rising to the tips of his pointed ears. 

You grin at him, your own face surely crimson, “You're beautiful,” You say sincerely, wrapping your arms around him in a hug, burying your face in his chest.

“I should be the one telling you that,” He breathes out, words barely a whisper, like you've left him speechless, “Lay down.”

You don't have to be told twice. Your back meets the soft, damp sand of the shore, and he kneels over you, moonlight glowing around him, making him look ethereal, like he's a god himself, come to reward his most faithful worshiper.

“You're so utterly gorgeous,” Torvald says, and it's your turn to feel bashful as his eyes gaze over your lying form, and you feel vulnerable underneath him, the light of the moon illuminating every piece of you. His eyes keep moving down, down, until...

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.”

You gulp, a bit of nervousness creeping back into you, quickly soothed by his hand cupping your cheek.

“Please,” He says so softly, so gently, “I want to touch you.”

You whimper at that, legs hopelessly falling apart, and you watch as his eyes greedily drink you up, a large finger running along your seam. Your breath hitches, and he lifts his finger, pulling a string of wetness from your cunt, watching it gleam in the moonlight.

“Beautiful,” He purrs, his fingers descending upon you, touching lightly at your clit, quiet little moans falling from your lips.

“Is that good?” He asks, like he can't hear you, like he can't see the evidence of your arousal pooling at his fingertips, like he simply wants to hear you say how good his touch feels, to hear you say that you want more, and more, and more.

“M-more, please,” You whine, happy to give him what he wants, and you see lust behind his eyes, a thick digit prodding at you, then slipping into you with ease. A moan is caught in your throat, only one of his fingers already giving you a stretch. His hands are just... so big.

“You're so very wet,” He mumbles, head leaning down to kiss at your neck, a second finger stretching you open. He then curls them inside you, and you can feel that the pads of his fingers are rough, calloused with years and years of working with his hands. It's such a lovely sensation, quickly made overwhelming when they brush against a very sensitive spot.

Your hips jerk forward, a loud moan bursting from you, and you look up to see him grinning devilishly.

“Right there,” He chuckles, curling his fingers even harder for emphasis. You arch your back, wanton noises leaving your lips as you fling your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so that his face rests against your chest. He takes this both as incentive and opportunity, his tongue laving over one of your nipples, before his lips wrap around it, suckling gently.

You squirm underneath him, feeling the tension in your belly quickly rising to a breaking point.

“T-Torvald,” You whimper, just barely, “I can't- I can't take anymore, I'm gonna-”

The heel of his palm presses roughly against your clit, “Cum,” he commands, and under this order, under his fingers in your cunt, under his mouth on your tit, you really have no other choice.

You snap in an instant, cunt throbbing around his digits, a hot flood of wetness coating his hand as he works you through it, each wave of pleasure extended by his continued attention, until finally, after what feels like forever, the harsh, overwhelming sensation begins to fade, replaced by a calm, euphoric afterglow.

He pulls his fingers from you, your heart skipping a beat when he lifts his hand to lick them clean, a low hum in his throat at the taste of you.

“Delicious,” He smiles warmly down at you, and you see a glint of excitement in his eyes, “You should be quite ready to take me now.”

Your own eyes wander down, and they widen. Oh. Your thoughts from earlier echo in your mind. Quite proportionate indeed.

His cock stands now, hard and flushed pink, precum dripping generously from the tip. If you could blush any harder, you were convinced you would, feeling lust begin to stir within you once again.

You eagerly spread your legs again as he leans over you, placing a hand on your thigh. You wrap them around his waist, cock brushing against your ass before he aligns himself, head prodding at your entrance. He pushes in, slowly at first, both of you hissing at the feeling. You're soaking wet, but he's very large, stretching you to the brim. 

But it doesn't hurt. Not at all. The subtle burn of your cunt trying to accommodate him only serves to arouse you further, to make your thighs squeeze him, your calves press against his lower back and ass, telling him to go faster, to hurry up and just fill you already.

He huffs, pulling out slightly, and for a second, you wonder if your impatience has annoyed him, until-

The breath is knocked out of your lungs as his hips snap forward and he hilts his cock in your cunt, a rich moan leaving him at the feeling. You tremble beneath him, brain short circuiting as pleasure consumes you.

You feel so full.

You both sit there for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. You're the first to move, squirming against him, wriggling your hips in a pathetic attempt to get some kind of friction.

“Desperate little thing, aren't you?” Torvald growls above you, rocking his hips in shallow, little thrusts. You pant softly, observing the way his eyes study your face, as if searching for any signs of pain. 

“Harder,” You breathe out, “Harder, please, more-”

“I don't want to hurt you,” He says, looking at you like you're a precious, fragile doll, easily broken in the hands of a lover.

You want him to break you. To do whatever he wants with you. To be his.

“Fuck me.” It's your turn to command, and his eyes widen, mouth opening with another retort before you order again, firmly, harshly even, “Fuck me, Torvald.”

He's silent for a moment, staring into your eyes, before pulling out almost all the way and then slamming his hips back into you. A whine catches in your throat, a filthy, perverse gleam in his eyes as he gazes down at you with a smirk.

“As you wish, dearest.”

The pace he sets is nothing short of brutal, pinning you to the ground and drilling his thick cock into you, over and over again, until you're trembling helplessly underneath him, until your moans turn to screams.

You've never felt better, never felt so full, so whole, so complete. It's too much. The feeling of him inside you, all around you, it's just too much.

Your voice crying out his name echos against the sparkling walls, your cunt throbbing harshly, wetly around him, Gods, you're going to cum again. He must feel this, a low, rich moan leaving his lips as his hips slam hard against yours, driving his cock straight into that sweet spot inside you. Every muscle in your body locks, pleasure filling your writhing form, as you cum once again, barely registering the way his cock throbs, the way he moans out your name.

“Y/N, oh Gods-”

His hands grip desperately at your hips, as hot pleasure continues to roll through you, the constant pressure of his cock fucking into you prolonging your orgasm. 

“So good, so good, so good for me-” He chants above you, before he cuts himself off with another loud groan, and you reach up to grab at his hair, causing him to open his eyes and stare down at you.

“Fill me. Please,” You growl, tremors shaking your body, “Please.”

There's no way he can resist, and he hunches over you, burying his face in your chest once again as he cries your name. He thrusts hard, then his cock pulses, hot, thick cum spilling in you, filling your cunt to the brim, finally satisfying the both of you.

You both pant, taking a moment, before he pulls out, cum dripping out onto the sand beneath you. He collapses beside you, and you lay there, staring at the moon and reveling in the afterglow. You lay your head on his chest, snuggling against him as you giggle a bit. He smiles, laughing too as he wraps an arm around you and strokes your hair.

“So... did that help you relax?” He asks and you grin.

“Yeah...” You sound delirious, “I feel good.”

He chuckles, planting a kiss on your forehead, “Come, let's clean up.”

He stands, holding his hand out to help you up, and you take your time bathing each other, kissing softly, touching gently, before you each don your bathrobes, and head back to your room.

You look to the separating door briefly, before Torvald's pulling you towards the massive bed, stripping both of your robes off.

“Looks like we get to share, now,” He smiles sweetly, pulling you under the covers as you giggle.

You snuggle into him, his skin against yours a lullaby that sends you into the most peaceful sleep you've had in a while.

Tomorrow would be a wonderful day.


End file.
